First Love Defeated
by blackknight291
Summary: This is a Hinata side story type. Those who Like Hinata, please read. Be warned that there is a shounen ai bit here so don't open this if you dislike SasuNaru bits.


Title: **First Love Defeated**

Naruto: First Love Defeated

a/n: a drabble. Just composed this out of the blue… A hinata AU side story sort. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Hinata and the rest as high school students.

Morning, first day of school, the students gather for the morning assembly at the school ground searching for someone that they might know or trying to find someone to talk to.

The timid Hyuuga HInata walks towards her nervous school as a new first year high school student. Her heart beat rose just thinking that she would be in a new school with new people to meet. She wasn't exactly aware if there would any be familiar faces that she would see.

'Hey!' a voice called shouting.

She heard the shout, figured it wasn't pertained to her and so she chose to ignore, but the voice kept shouting that she couldn't help wonder who the person is calling to. She turned her head and so a male wearing a familiar set of clothes, her school's male school uniform – although he ineptly wore the clothes, she is sure it is the same.

The person approached her.

Up close, she saw that it is a male student with red hair and deep brown eyes.

'Do you know anyone named Uzumaki Naruto?'

She shook her head hearing his question. _I couldn't possibly know him. I am a new student._

'Do you really not know?' he asked again receiving a shook of the head from her. 'Listen, he got this scars that looks like a claw scratched it on his cheeks" he gestures hishand to his cheeks as if clawing. "…and then he got this blonde hair. He has deep blue ocean eyes, a light tan skin and is about the same height as me. Do you really not—Oooof!'

She looked surprised to see a flying notebook hit the red male's head. She looked at the source to see the reason only to see the person the red hair is looking for standing.

'Man, what do you have against me?' the red hair rubbed the spot he got hit. He turned to around facing the person he is looking for. 'Naruto!' he addressed with a smile.

'You are scaring her.' The blond male uttered. He went and picked up the notebook that he threw to the male. He looked up, met Hinata's eyes. 'Are you alright?'

Hinata had the confused look asked by the male blonde such a question. 'Err.. I am fine…' she answered trying her best to sound polite. _Uzumaki Naruto wasn't it?_

'We are in the same grade so you don't need to be polite.' The blond male informed.

She looked at him. She noticed that there is the Roman numeral I pinned on the blond and so as on the red hair male's uniform, the same as hers.

'My name is Naruto.' The blond introduced. 'This guy here is Gaara.' He smiled. 'Sorry for his behavior… Errrr…'

She looked at Naruto, couldn't believe that they were in the first grade by how the male blond speak maturely. 'Hinata…'

'Right!' Naruto smiles. He turned his attention to Gaara, started to argue. 'Geez be grateful it is my notebook that only hit you.'

'Come on!' Gaara complains. 'It still hurts you know!'

She watched as Naruto and Gaara argues. She never had anyone to argue with so she wonders if it would be like how they are doing it.

'Come on we'll be late.' Naruto said. He turned to Hinata. 'Are you coming with us? We ARE going to the same direction anyway.'

'Uhmm YES!' she answers almost shouting.

Naruto smiles.

The three of them went to the school together, talked along the way.

Hinata found out that like her, Naruto and Gaara were new students coming from a very far place and that they have been together since they met during their second year in middle school. She wasn't expecting them to be normal since their appearance were like of that a delinquents, which she later found out that she wasn't far off. There would be a time when Gaara would suddenly speak things that she doesn't get or at least delinquent related matters like ho they thrashed a group of males and so on.

Things weren't bad for Hinata. Despite the reputation that her new friends she has, which turned out to be her classmates as well, she wasn't harassed like she would expect; not that anybody could since they were almost together every day. There were speak of her related to the student council president, which is true since the president himself sometimes visit her in her class, plus she and the president share the same name – Hyuuga.

'Come on Uchiha-kun!' a female pleads.

Hinata glanced at her side, watched her seatmate, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke flocked by the girls in her class. She could tell that Sasuke isn't too fond of being surrounded by the females pleading that he choose from one of them to be his pair.

'Man again!' a male classmate mutters. 'Always him.'

'The boy genius!' another uttered with a sneer.

_Uchiha is different from Naruto-kun. _She watched Sasuke while she hears all the males' words about Sasuke. She knows that only Sasuke wasn't able to fit in with the guys because of how famous he is to the females. Naruto on the other hand is famous for another reason, that although he often fights, he is level headed and has a rank in school that the males couldn't easily hate.

'Hina! Let's get going!' Gaara shouts happily.

Hinata nodded facing Gaara, left her seat.

Sasuke suddenly called out Hinata's attention. 'Hyuuga.'

Hinata tensed, turned her head towards Sasuke. 'Wh… What?' she couldn't help stammer since Sasuke rarely spoke with anyon, let alone a female.

'Uzumaki…'

'Eh?'

'He doesn't have a partner yet right?'

_Oh! He is talking about Naruto-kun as a project partner. _She shook her head and smiled. 'Nope he doesn't have yet! I am sure that it would be fine if you two pair up! Should I tell him?'

Sasuke stood up from his seat. 'Are you going to meet him?'

'Yeah. But of course later. Would you like to come? Gaara and I are representing the male class. Would you like to represent the female class?'

Sasuke looked displeased to hear Hinata's words. Now he wasn't sure if she is joking or not, but he prefers not to. 'You should be the one to represent them.'

Hinata's face lit up. 'Yeah I suppose.'

'Hyuuga remember to tell Naruto what we told you! Gaara will surely forget it!' a male shouts to get Hinata's attention.

'Ah! Sure!' She answered with a smile. She noticed the males sigh. 'What's wrong?'

'Errr.. Nothing.' The male answered.

At Naruto's place, Naruto looked shocked to see that Hinata and Gaara were accompanied by Sasuke.

'Y... You…' Naruto glares at Sasuke.

_Now there is something odd here… _Hinata thought seeing it rare that Naruto would actually glare. 'Can we come in?'

'Uh… Sure…' Naruto stammers coming to his senses.

Gaara walked right in to Naruto's apartment, he put down all the stuff they brought into the kitchen as if he owns the place.

_What happened with these two? _Hinata wondered seeing that Naruto looked irritated and kept glancing at Sasuke as they went inside.

The apartment looked even smaller with four people in it. The apartment was only meant for two people; there wasn't much inside though, only the basics of the basics – a small refrigerator, a television, a radio, a room with bed and cabinet, a stove.

'We got a project and you and I are paired together.' Sasuke blurts.

Naruto's eyes widened.

It isn't the reaction that Hinata is expecting. Sure, she is aware that Naruto is not comfortable with Sasuke, however the reaction she is seeing is different.

'Sorry.' Gaara apologized to Naruto with a smile, 'I have paired up with Hinata already, and can't have that change!'

Naruto had the I-don't-approve look turned at Gaara. He sighs, 'Alright.' Accepting that he had no choice.

Hinata knows that Naruto reluctantly agreed. 'So how are you?' she asked changing the topic.

'Fine I guess.' Naruto answered. 'The fever went down.'

'You really are not feeling well huh?' Gaara stated.

Hinata is taken by surprise as she watched Sasuke reach out and touch Naruto's forehead.

'You are slight hot.' Sasuke said. 'You should eat lots of water and stay on bed.'

Naruto's face turned beet red. He swat away Sasuke's hand.

_Oh… _That's when Hinata realized that Sasuke was someone that Naruto greatly hated.

'Geez…' Gaara uttered. 'Your relationship is still no good? Geez Uchiha…'

'EH?' Hinata turned to Gaara puzzled at what the red hair meant.

'Oh yeah… You don't know.' Gaara said turning his attention to Hinata. 'These guys are secretly going out.'

'WHAAAT?' Hinata's jaw dropped in shock. She isn't dumb when she hears the words going out; she knows what the words meant. She tried to take what Gaara as a joke. 'What are you saying?' she let out a soft laugh.

'I like Naruto… No… I love Naruto that I want to embrace him in my arms.' Sasuke uttered in a flat tone.

'Sasuke stop it!' Naruto shouts embarrassed at what Sasuke is spouting.

'Hi… Hinata?' Gaara looked shock as he saw Hinata in tears.

Hinata touched the tears falling down her cheeks; she look at her fingers wet with her tears, _Oh… Tears… Why am I crying?_

Naruto panicked. He grabbed Hinata's shoulder showed a smile, 'Ga… Gaara is only kidding… You don't need to worry about anything.'

Hinata chuckles while crying. _I just realized what these tears are for, I… I like Naruto._

'So… Sorry…' Hinata covered her face. Knew that what her realization didn't meant anything anymore since Naruto is going out with Sasuke.

'Sasuke!' Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's collar. 'You big jerk! You shouldn't have spouted anything!'

Hinata smiled while in tears seeing Naruto argue with Sasuke. She understands well that her first love, before it could even begin ended.

End…


End file.
